kukan menjagamu
by kurama no yokay
Summary: mendapat kesempatan kedua untuk merubah segalanya,untuk menyimpan nyawa orang yang di sayangi perjalanan Uzumaki naruto di mulai
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **NARUTO MILIK MASHASI KSIMOTO**

 **SEMUA LAGU DAN TOKOH MILIK PENGARANG ASLI,BILA ADA KESALAHAN MOHON MAAF**

 **IDE MUNGKIN PASARAN biasa alur pasti cepat**

Hujan guntur kilat kini terlihat dilangit hujan deras membasahi ribuan orang yang berdiri diam ditengah lokasi yang hancur,yah mereka adalah aliansi Ninja dari kelima desa yang telah memenangkan perang melawan Madara dan Juuby takada sorak sorai kemenangan mereka terdiam karena sang pahlawan telah kehilangan sesuatu yang penting.

"Hinata-chan,maafkan aku"air mata tak berhenti dari mata rengkarnasi Ashura itu.

"Naruto-kun,tegarkan dirimu apa kau mau kusampaikan kondisimu bila aku bertemu dia disana,pasti dia akan kecewa"kata Minato.

"Dobe,ia tak akan mengampunimu bila kau menangisinya terus"kata sang rengkarnasi Indra.

Raungan pilu terdengar keras raungan yang menggetarkan hati siapapun dimedan perang itu,hal ini terjadi karena Hinata mengorbankan nyawannya dengan menerima serangan darimadara luka yang ditimbulkan sangat parah bahkan dengan kekuatan Naruto dia tidak berhasil di selamatkan,melihat hal itu ia dan sasuke maju dan melawan Madara dan juuby bisa dikatakan sasuke Cuma membantu sedikit karena serangan beringas dilakukan oleh Naruto,serangan dasyat dan takterduga berasil mengalahkan Madara sebagai balasan Naruto mengambil mata Madara sebagai pengganti matanya yang kini rusak akibat pertempuran.

"apa kau mau menolong dia" kata seorang lelaki ,tak ada yang mengetahui kedatanganya semuaorang langsung masuk posisi siaga kecuali sasuke dan Naruto.

"jiji/rikudo-sama"kata Narutodan Sasuke semua orang kini melihat sang legenda Cuma diam dengan mulut terbuka.

"bila mau aku akan mengirim kaukemasalalu" ucabnya.

" bila itu bisa,lakukan" ucabnya dengan mantap.

Dengan senyum Hagoromo lalu merapal segel,cahaya menyelimuti Naruto dengan kilat dia lenyap saat membuka mata dia melihat pandangan Horor sekali lagi dia menyaksikan kedua orang tuanya mencoba melindungi dia mereka dalam kondisi yang kurang baik.

"sial Ayah akan menggunakan siki fujin"

Dia sudah berada dalam kubah yang dibuat ibunya,sebelum ayahnya sempat melakukan segel untuk sinigami Naruto sudah melesat dan meninju rubah berekor sembilan itu dalam Hatinya dia akan meminta maaf pada patnernya dalam perang ini,setelah itu dia berhenti dihadapan kedua orang tuanya.

"siapa kau "ucab minato dan kushina berbarengan.

"waktuku tidak banyak,aku yang akan melakukan tugas kalian tenag ini akan membuat beban anak kalian menjadi lebih ringan karena ada kalian" terang orang yang berhasil membuat biju ekor 9 berlutut.

" bagai mana caramu,hanya menyegelnya yang bisa dilakukan"kata Minato memandang lelaki yang ada di depanya.

"segelku lebih maju dan bolabulu itu temanku"ucabnya berbarengan dengan bangunya Kurama.

" **SIALAN KAU GAKI,BARUSAN ITU SAKIT** " Teriak Kurama pada Naruto terlihat persimpangan muncul di kepala rubah itu,sedangkan yang diteriaki Cuma nyengir.

"perotesmu lain waktu,maaf kau kusegel lagi teman"

Dengan tanda matahari di tangan kanan Naruto dia menjadikan dirinya dan kurama bercahaya setelah itu ia meletakan telapak tanganya di perut bayi yang barulahir itu,Minato dan Kushina tertegun melihat segel baru di perut anaknya segel seperti motif diperut Naruto saat kyubi cakra mode.

"selamat tinggal ayah ibu hihi" dengan itu Naruto menghilang dengan serpihan cahaya.

Dua orang dewasa tersebut membelalakan mata mereka ,kubah yang dibuat ibu bersurai merah runtuh Hiruzen dan beberapa anbu lalu menghampiri Minato dan Kushina.

"Minato,siapa pemuda tadi dia hebat bisa memukul mundur kyubi dengan sekali pukul" pinta Hiruzen.

"entahlah,ikat kepalanya milik Konoha dia seperti dari medan perang"balas Minato.

"Minato-kun,ini segel gerbang merah segel ini sangat sulit di pelajari bahkan untuk Uzumaki"kata Kushina

"APA"teriak Hiruzen dan Minato.

"lebih baik kita kekantor kage"ajak Kushina.

Mereka lalu menuju kantor kage,kushina meminta Minato untuk mengambilkan gulungan sejarah kelan Uzumaki tak butuh lama gulungan sejarah sudah di tangan Minato Hiruzen lalu membuat segel privasi di dalam ruangan dan segel untuk mengeblok kekegenkai.

"kau bisa mulai Kushina-chan" kata Hiruzen.

"ini segel gerbang merah,hanya rikudo sannin yang bisa menggunakan dengan sempurna dan dari Uzumaki hanya Uzumaki arashi Nidaime Uzukage yang bisa menguasai tapi hanya tingkat 2 atau hanya bisa membuat penahan,namun ini berbeda segel ini sempurna bahkan bisa mengalahkan Sikifujin" terang Kushina.

"bisa dipastikan lelaki itu diatas kage,beruntung dia kawan aku takbisa membayangkan bila dia musuh" kata Minato

Namun ada masalah lain selain Naruto,bagai mana mereka akanmengatasi dewan konoha,terutama para tetua yang sejak lama mengganggu posisi kage sudah sejak lama Minato ingin menyingkirkan mereka,pertemuan akan dilakukan dalam satujam,waktu pertemuan tiba ruang dewan telah di penuhi oleh anggota dewan sipil dan shinobi.

"Semua tenang,rapat dimulai" kata Shikaku.

"semuanya telah kalian ketahui,desa kita telah diserang oleh Biju terkuat namun selamat kita mulai lagi pembangunanya" kata Minato dan mendapat sorakan pujian.

"rapat selesai dewan sipil di persilahkan untuk bubar,untuk dewan shinobi di mohon untuk tinggal"kata shikaku.

Para dewan sipil mulai meninggalkan ruangan,setelah selesai Kushina dan Hiruzen masuk membawa Naruto bayi yang menjadi korban untuk menaggung beban berat menjadi pusat perhatian dewan,tentunya hal ini tidak diketahui oleh tiga sisa perang terdahulu yang kini menjadi lintah bagi konoha.

"aku akan memberitahu kebenaran,kebenaran tentang serangan itu" kata minato serius.

"apa maksutmu minato"kata Hiashi teman sekaligus pemimpin Clan Hyuga.

"kalian tau sendiri siapa penjara bagi kyubikan, saat persalinan kami diserang oleh pria bertopeng dia berhasil melumpuhkan anbu dan masuk penghalang dengan mudah dia mengaku bernama Madara"kata Minato dingin.

"APA" teriak mereka.

"dia sudah mati saat melawan Hasirama-sama,kau jangan mengarang Minato" teriak Fugaku.

"tapi bagaimana kalian bisa selamat" tanya Inoichi.

"kami diselamatkan saat hendak menyegel rubah oleh seorang lelaki,dia mampu memukul mundur Kyubi dengan sekali pukul serta menyegelnya dengan segel yang bahkan bagi kami Uzumaki sangat sulit untuk dilakukan" kata Kushina dan mendapat perhatian dari dewan.

"seharusnya kalian sudah pintar membedakan gulungan penyegel dengan isinya,segel yang digunakan adalah segel gerbang merah segel yang lebih kuat dari Shikifujin"kata Hiruzen.

Sedangkan di bagian lain terlihat seorang remaja 17 tahun sedang tidutan bersama rubah raksasa,pakaian compang campingnya telah berubh normal dengan tambahan jubah sagenya kini dia pakai,ruangan itu juga berubah taklagi gelap dan berair,kini berubah menjadi padang rumput dengan pepohonan.

" **jadi Jiji mengirimu sejauh ini,hanya untuk menyelamatkan pasanganmu"** kata kurama.

"kebetulan sekali,akan kuubah masa depan"katanya ringan.

" **terserah"** kata kurama kembali tidur.

Kembali keruang rapat terdengar bisik-bisik dari para dewan entah membicarakan apa, sedangkan Kushina dan Hiruzen sedang bermain dengan Naruto merasa terganggu ia membuka mata ibu dan kakek angkat Naruto terkejut,mereka adalah shinobi yang ikut dalam perang sebelumnya sorot mata Naruto adalah sorot mata seorang yang pernah melewati penderitaan,tak ada sorot mata polos bayi lagi.

"Minato,apa kau akan mengungkapkan kondisi anakmu?" kata Choza.

"iya,kuharap desa pintar membedakan gulungan dan isinya dan apa bila ada yang macam macam" kata Minato dengan niat membunuh mereka tau apa artinya.

Ruangan hening,namun tiba-tiba Naruto menangis Kushina langsung memukul kepala suaminya dan memarahinya dia berpikir niat membunuh yang dipancarkan olehnya telah menakuti Naruto,setiap orang di ruangan itu tersenyum melihat kelakuan mereka,sebenarnya bukan Karena Minato sesungguhnya Naruto merasa lapar dia tak bisa bicara belum untuk saat ini,pagi pundatang pengumuman untuk mengungkapkan kebenaran tiba,desa seperti terpecah menjadi dua kubu sama besar dimana satu sisi berisi orang-orang yang menerima Naruto dan memandangnya sebagai pahlawan disatu sisi merupakn sisanya.

"kuharap,Naru kecil kita tumbuh normal"harab Kushina.

"akan kupastikan itu" balas sang suami

Lima tahun sudah berlalu semenjak serangan rubah dan pria bertopeng yang menyebut dirinya Madara kekonoha,Kini Naruto telah tumbuh bahkan sedikit lebih tinggi dari anak seusianya berterimakasihlah pada pengaturan makan ibunya dan pelatihan ayahnya setiap pagi.

"seperti biasa,Ibu menyeramkan kini aku tau kenapa Kiba takut pada ibunya" kata Naruto.

" **aku tidak terkejut mengenai hal itu"** balas patnernya.

Menyusuri jalan desa tak jarang dia mendapat tatapan kebencian dari penduduk, ia tau sebagian penduduk membencinya karena tragedi 5 tahun yang lalu dia juga tau ada masyarakat yang mau menerimanya takjarang dia mendapat sapaan dan senyum hangat.

"sejauh ini waktu telah berubah,benarkan Kurama" kata Naruto dalam pikiranya

" **kaubenar,nampaknya kekuatan yang diberikan oleh rikudo jiji sedah kembali"** kata Kurama,Naruto lalu melihat telapak tangan kanan dan dia mendapati tanda matahari.

Rasa senang kini dia rasakan selama perjalanan pulang dari akademi,Kini dia tau rasanya di beri label anak ajaib dia terpaksa masuk akademi lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya salah dirinya sendiri karena tanpa sengaja mengungkapkan sedikit keahlianya.

"eh,suara apa itu"

Mengikuti asal suara ke gang didekatnya,darah di pembulu nadinya terasa mendidih melihat tiga anak Nakal mengganggu seorang anak perempuan berumur setahun di bawahnya rambut biru mempesonanya tak akan pernah dilupakan Naruto.

"dia sepupunya Neji bukan,kita lampiaskan kekesalan kita pada dia"

Saat mereka menyerang Hinata yang tertunduk,sebuah tendangan yang mereka dapat membuat tubuh ketiga pengganggu itu terpelanting cukup jauh serta membuat mereka tak sadarkan diri,merasa rasa sakit tak kunjung datang dia membuka mata,yang dia lihat adalah seorang anak berambut pirang berada di depanya saat dia membalik tubuhnya dia bisa melihat jelas wajah penolongnya wajahnya memerah.

"apa kau terluka Ohime-sama"kata Naruto lembut sambil mengulurkan tanganya.

"terimakasih,aku baik baik saja e"

"Uzumaki Naruto,panggil Naruto saja aku taksuka formal" ucabnya di akiri dengan senyum.

"perkenalkan Hinata Hyuga"

Melihat sang raja langit akan kembali ke tempat peristirahatanya membuat Naruto menawarkan untuk mengantar Hinata kembali ke rumah,tak ingin menolak dia menerima tawaran tersebut sepanjang jalan di isi oleh candaan Naruto,ia tau Hinata kurang dalam kepercayaan diri ia ingin menghilangkanya dari sekarang sesampainya di depan gerbang mereka sudah di sambut oleh seorang yang mirip Hinata tapi dalam tampilan dewasa.

"Hinata-chan,dari mana kau"kata wanita itu dengan Nada yang Naruto kenal bila pikiranya benar.

"aku tadi latihan Kaa-san" kata Hinata dan benar dia ibu Hinata.

" **ho,kau bertemu dengan ibu mertuamu gaki"** kata Kurama.

"diam kau"balasnya lewat telepati.

"terima kasih Naruto-kun telah mengantar putri kecilku pulang" ucabnya dan membuat Naruto Bingung.

"kau pasti bingung maaf perkenalkan namaku Hitomi aku ibu hinata"katanya.

"ya sama-sama Hitomi-sama,aku permisi mau pamit pulang"

Dengan itu dia pergi dari komplek Hyuga hari sudah semakin sore,dia mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju rumah tak ingin mendapat amukan ibunya bila sudah marah bisa membuat ayahnya ketakutan ironis memang dimana ayahnya seorang kage hebat akan langsung ciut di depan ibunya,membuka pintu perlahan melihat situasi apa ibunya ada saat memasuki rumah.

"wah,darimana saja kau Naruto-kun"saat menoleh ia mendapati ibunya tersenyum manis kematian.

"ampun ibu,tadi aku menolong orang dan mengantarnya pulang makanya aku terlambat pulang"ucabnya jujur berharap ibunya yang cantik ini tidak ngamuk.

"siapa orangnya"tanyanya hilang sudah kini dia berekpresi normal.

"Hinata hyuga"

"oo yasudah sepat bersihkan tubuhmu dan bergabung ke meja makan sebentar lagi ayahmu pulang"kini senyum keibuan yang dia pasang.

"siap"

Hehe maaf cerita belum kelar malah buat lagi,untuk cerita yang lainya ku usahakan ku tuntaskan dan yang minta lemon udah kubuatkan cerita sendiri

See you


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **NARUTO MILIK MASHASI KSIMOTO**

 **SEMUA LAGU DAN TOKOH MILIK PENGARANG ASLI,BILA ADA KESALAHAN MOHON MAAF**

 **IDE MUNGKIN PASARAN biasa alur pasti cepat**

Pagi yang cerah untuk setiap orang yang tak terkecuali bagi keluarga Namikaze,terlihat ibu berambut merah sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk mereka semua tak berselang lama muncul pria dewasa berambut pirang datang sambil menguap.

"selamat pagi" kata sang pemimpin keluarga dengan menggaruk bagian kepala belakang.

"pagi,kau kemarin pulang terlambat " kata sang istri.

"ya..kemarin aku menemani Sandaime-sama"balasnya menundukan kepala agar bisa menatap mata sang istri yang tubuhnya lebih pendek.

"bagai mana diskusinya,kau kemarin bilang pertemuan penting bagai mana hasilnya" tanyanya dengan lembut dan senyum manisnya.

Minato sedikit tersentak dia teringat kejadian kemarin malam saat dia dan Hiruzen keluar dari Komplek Uchiha,perundingan berhasil permasalahan mereka adalah karena merasa disingkirkan dan tersinggung semua desas desus tentang mereka, ternyata melukai harga diri mereka bukan rahasia lagi di tanah elemental bahwa Uchiha mayoritas memiliki harga diri yang terlalu tinggi dan mudah terluka jangan lupakan sifat arogan mereka karena memiliki mata yang mereka anggap sebagai mata dewa nyatanya klan uchiha di dunia Shinobi sekarang adalah di cap sebagai klan pencuri jutsu.

"Sandaime-sama anda tidak perlu mengotori tangan anda lagi,aliansi penuh kebencian antara Senju dan Uchiha telah melindungi perdamaian desa dan akan terus berlanjut seterusnya" kata Minato

Sedangkan di belakang mereka terlihat Itachi tersenyum,kembali melihat istrinya dan membelai pipi dan rambut merah rubinya perlakuan sayang sang suami membuat wajah ayu Kushina bersemu,Minato lalu mengambil koran dan membacanya.

"berhasil,oh..dimana Naruto?"tanya Minato.

"Anak itu,bangun kesiangan lagi"Kushina lalu berlari kekamar Naruto.

Minato menghitung mundur hitungan mulai dari tiga,mulai terdengar teriakan Kushina dan lolongan minta ampun dari Naruto tak berselang lama sudah ada adegan Naruto terbang ke meja makan,memberi tatapan pada ayahnya yang berisi bagai mana bisa tahan dan menikah dengan ibu,senyum yang di dapat itu pasti membuat Naruto sangat kesal acara makan berlalu Naruto pamit untuk pergi bermain.

" **gaki,lebih baik kau gunakan libur panjang ini untuk latihan"** kata Kurama dari pikiran Naruto.

"kau benar,walaupun semua jurusku ikut kembali namun tubuhku belum siap ada saran?"

" **aku tau pelatihan ayahmu cukup keras,coba minta untuk dibuatkan segel beban pada ibumu letakkan di tangan,kaki dan tubuh"**

"akan ku minta ibu untuk membuatkanya,sekarang aku ingin menemui Hinata"

Dia berlalri menuju kediaman klan Hyuga,tak butuh lama dia sudah sampai semenjak menyelamatkan Hinata satu minggu yang lalu dia sudah biasa berkunjung ke kediaman Hyuga dan mereka tak mempermasalahkan hal itu,salah satu penjaga menunjukan dimana Hinata berada saat menuju dimana Hinata berada tak sengaja dia mendengar percakapan,insting ninjanya menyuruh untuk sembunyi dan mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"kita harus menyingkirkan istri Hiashi,dia akan mengganggu rencana kita" kata suara satu.

"kau benar,kita lakukan saat anak kedua Hiashi lahir"

Mata Naruto melebar sedikit karena mendapat informasi ini,dia jadi tau alasan kenapa ibu Hinata mati di waktu asli bukan karena proses kelahiran Hanabi tapi di bunuh memikirkan langkah terbaik Naruto meninggalkan tempat itu.

" **sebaiknya kau melakukan sandiwara dalam kasus ini gaki,Hiashi patut tau akan hal ini"** kata Kurama.

"kau benar,sial aku datang kesini untuk menemui Hinata malah dapat masalah ini kubalas kalian nanti " balasnya pada patner bertempurnya.

Bergaya seperti tidak terjadi apa apa dia lalu menuju tempat Hinata entah ini takdir atau apa dia menjumpai juga Hiashi dan Hitomi sedang bermain dengan Hinata,fokus bergeser sedikit kesamping dia melihat kembaran Hiashi dan seorang yang dia kenal.

"selamat pagi semua" katanya dengan riang dan mendapat perhatian dari keluarga Hinata.

"oh..ternyata Naruto-kun,ingin bermain dengan Hinata"kata Hitomi dengan senyum.

"iya,Hitomi-sama"

Kini Naruto tau bagai mana sifat asli Hiashi dia bukan manusia es yang dia temui di waktu asli,kesimpulan yang dia buat adalah mungkin karena kematian istrinya Hiashi berubah menjadi dingin ia mungkin melupakan Hinata yang menginginkan ia kembali seperti semula.

"hey Neji kemari,bermainlah bersama kami"

Kata Naruto sebenarnya dia terganggu merasakan rasa negativ dari neji,ia Iri ingin bermain bersama mereka tapi yang menghambatnya adalah posisinya dia merasa tak pantas melirik sang ayah yang diam saja membuat ia dilema,namun ia tersentak karena tangan seseorang menaringnya ternyata orangnya adalah Naruto,bagai bisa melihat dan merasakan seperti burung yang dikeluarkan dan bebas terbang keangkasa entah dia merasa orang yang menariknya bisa membawa perubahan bagi siapa saja yang di sekitarnya.

"Hinata-sama,sudah waktunya latih tanding"

Kata salah satu orang dari rumah cabang, Naruto merasa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi meminta ijin dari Hiashi untuk melihat sesi latihan dan di perbolehkan ia dan Hiashi serta Hitomi menuju tempat latihan ternyata disana sudah ada lawan untuk Hinata,dari segi usia tampaknya satu tahun di atas naruto dan bagi Hinata menjadi dua.

"Hiashi-sama,setelah acara ini bisa kita bicara"bisik naruto

"bisa ada apa Naruto-kun" kata Hiashi.

"kau akan tau segera"

Hinata telah memasuki area pelatihan,dia nampak lucu dimata Naruto saat bersifat malu-malu dia memang ninja terbodoh kenapa bisa buta dan tersadar saat yang mencintainya tulus telah pindah ke alam abadi,sesi sparing telah dimulai Naruto mengerutkan dahinya karena separing yang seharusnya ramah kini tampak berubah maksut,yang dia lihat sekarang adalah separing untuk membuat Hinata babakbelur,Nampaknya ini juga di ketahui oleh Hiashi,saat lawan Hinata memberi serangan terahir di hentikan oleh Naruto dengan cara membantingnya,tak ada yang menyadari pergerakan Naruto.

'dia memang pantas mendapat gelar ajaib' pikir Hiashi nyatanya salah

"waha maaf ya,tapi tadi di separing dilarang bahaya" kata Naruto dengan nada jenaka.

Mencoba lepas dari kuncian Naruto namun tak berhasil,hanya mengumpat yang dia bisa kuncianterlepas saat Hiyashi menyuruh Naruto untuk melepasnya memberi tatapan tajam pada Naruto lawan separing Hinata itu lalu pergi,Hinata lalu mendapat pengobatan dari ibunya melihat halitu Naruto lalu memberi kode ke Hiashi dalam diam mereka meninggalkan Hinata dan Hitom menuju ke kantor Hiashi tak lupa memasang segel diam.

"nah apa yang kau bicarakan,Naruto-kun" kata Hiashi.

"langsung keintinya,tanpa sengaja aku mendengar anggota klanmu sendiri ingin membunuh istrimu"kata Naruto.

"Apa,siapa mereka" kata Hiashi murka.

"aku tak tau,yangpasti itu akan dilakukan saat adik Hinata-can lahir"tambahnya.

"terimakasih atas informasimu,Naruto-kun" dan dibalas anggukan.

Cukup lama berada diruangan Hiashi jam sudah menunjukan waktu makan siang,pada awalnya Naruto ingin pulang namun di tahan oleh Hitomi dia dipaksa untuk ikut makan bersama keluarga Hyuga dengan terpaksa dia mengiyakan,sedangkan Hyashi sedang merencanakan untuk mengetahui siapa musuh dalam selimut yang ada di kelanya,acara makan telah selesai merasa cukup untuk hari ini dia pamit untuk pulang.

"sekarang waktunya memasang segel"

Dia berlari kerumah sesampainya disana tak ada seorangpun dirumah melihat jam dia ingat kebiasaan ibunya,membawakan makanan kekantor kage untuk ayahnya sedikt tawa keluar dari mulut Naruto ucapan terimakasih mungkin tak cukup untuk kesempatan yang diberikan oleh rikudo sannin.

"jadi ini yang dinamakan memiliki keluarga"ucabnya dengan setetes air mata karena rasa bahagia di hatinya.

"cukup,aku harus menemui ibu untuk membuat segel dan secepatnya kumulai pelatihan" dengan itu dia melesat ketempat kerja sang ayah.

Sedangkan diruang kage terlihat Minato yang sibuk bertempur dengan gunungan kertas yang berjumpelah lima tingkat,konsenya terganggu karena mendengar ketukan di pintu saat menyuruhnya masuk yang dilihat pertama adalah surai merah,mata keunguan,tak lupa jepit rambut yang menahan mahkota merah itu.

"oh..Kushina-chan"kata Minato.

"aku membawakanmu makanan,kuyakin kau lupa lagikan"kata sang istri.

Minato lalu menarik Kushina kedalam pelukanya "terimakasih,sayang"

"dasar" mereka terdiam beberapa waktu,menikmati kersamaan namun itu semua tak akan lama karena.

"ayah curang,tak mengajak Naru" kata Naruto dengan nada anak kecil,dan mendapat geraman jijik dari kurama di dalam tubuhnya.

Mereka tersadar karena kehadiran anak mereka,wajah mereka di hiasi oleh rona merah karena malu saat berprilaku seperti pasangan muda didepan anak mereka yang berumur baru lima tahun itu yang mereka tahu cepat sadar dari rasa malu mereka dan menanyai tujuan naruto datang.

"ibu,tolong buatkan segel beban ditubuh Naru" kata Naruto.

"eh,untuk apa Naru-kun" balas sang ayah.

"untuk latihan fisik"balasnya

"baik,akan kubuatkan tapi jangan berlebihan bahaya" kata sang ibu

Tak butuh lama segel beban sudah di buat di tubuh Naruto, melihat hasil karyanya Kushina tersenyum bangga menyuruh anaknya untuk menyalurkan cakra kini segel membuat tubuh Naruto terasa tiga kali lebih berat.

"untuk penyesuaian,kau berada di level 3"jelas sang ibu.

"pantas rasanya berat sekali"

"ingat,naikan secara perlahan jangan berlebihan" peringat sang ayah.

Mengucapkan terimakasih Naruto pergi meninggalkan kantor,gerakanya melamban dari biasanay tak ingin langsung pulang ia lalu menuju tempat latihan dengan berlari sekaligus digunakan untuk latihan fisik.

Yaha kuharap kalian suka chap satu ini ,bila ada salah maaf dan untuk alur cepat dan minta di perlambat akan saya usahakan soalnya kurang bisa butat cerita alur lambat hihi maaf ya


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **NARUTO MILIK MASHASI KSIMOTO**

 **SEMUA LAGU DAN TOKOH MILIK PENGARANG ASLI,BILA ADA KESALAHAN MOHON MAAF**

 **IDE MUNGKIN PASARAN biasa alur pasti cepat**

Langit penuh bintang nampak indah bila dilihat dari kantor kage dalam ruangan semu gelap terlihat seorang pria berambut gelap masih mengerjakan dokumen,keseriusanya terpecah saat menyadari bukan dia seorang di dalam kantor melihat orang lain yang di belakangnya ia tersenyum karena pamiliar dengan orang itu.

"bila kau dihajar ibumu,aku tak mau menolongmu Naru-kun"katanya dengan hangat.

"apa ayah tega?"balas Naruto.

"tidak,ada apa kau kemari ini sudah malam"tanyanya pada sang anak.

"kebenaran tanggal 10 oktober,kuharap tak mencelanya"balasnya datar

Mata minato sedikit menyempit,dengan tenang dia mempersilahkan Naruto untuk bicara entah kenapa dia merasa ini akan mengungkap rasa penasaran besarnya tentang kejadian serangan Biju terkuat dan siapa sebenarnya orang yang menolongnya.

"kumulai dengan siapa aku sebenarnya,kuyakin kau paham dengan konsep ruang dan waktu kan ayah aku Uzumaki Naruto berasal dari masa depan tepatnya dua belas tahun dari sekarang saat perang dunia ninja ke empat" kata Naruto dan kejutan besar berada di wajah Minato.

"bagai mana bisa,kau jangan bercanda" kata Minato.

"tunggu sebentar dengar sampai selesai,intinya aku di kirim kemasa lalu sebenarnya untuk mencegah hinata untuk mati di medan perang namun tak kusangka di kirim saat waktu penyegelan,sekarang kau tau siapa remaja compang camping yang dengan mudah memukul kyubi atau kurama dengan mudah dengan sekali pukul"malam ini membuat Minato menjadi sangat pusing.

"apa ada lagi yang akan kau ungkapkan,selesaikan sekarang Naruto-kun"kata Minato lemas.

"kuharap bila bertemu orang ini kelak kau bisa memaafkanya ayah,Obito masih hidup yang menyerang dan mengaku Madara dia,ia di manipulasi si berengsek Madara"

"apa kau yakin,dia mati di reruntuhan waktu misi jembatan kanabi" kata minato.

"asal kau tau,di waktu asli kau dan ibu mati waktu penyegelan dan aku menghabiskan awal hidupku dengan menerima segala hal yang mungkin melebihi bayanganmu ayah,bagai mana perasaanmu bila pengorbananmu tidak di ikuti dan mendapat perlakuan berutal setiap hari,aku paling tidak suka orang sok tau tentang rasa sakit karena aku di besarkan oleh rasa sakit" kata Naruto dengan sorot derita.

"aku punya permintaan,aku ingin masuk Anbu untuk mengubah masa depan dan melindungi orang-orang yang berharga" kata Naruto serius.

"baik,akan kukabulkan kode name Kitsune kuharap Kushina tidak membunuh kita" ucabnya dengan senyum

Malam sunyin kala itu di isi oleh oleh kebenaran yang Naruto ungkap kepada sang ayah,kini ia dan ayahnya menuju rumah seperti pencuri yang masuk kedalam rumah dengan perlahan membuka pintu dan masuk jantung mereka terasa akan lepas saat tiba-tiba lampu dinyalakan.

"wa..ternyata ada tikus yang masuk rumah" suhu mulai turun berbarengan dengan suara wanita itu.

"eh..hai hihi"duo ayah anak itu berbarengan.

"KEMANA SAJA KALIAN HAH INI SUDAH MALAM,BERANINYA KALIAN MENINGGALKANKU DI RUMAH SENDIRI" ucab KUSHINA.

Malam ini ditutup oleh teriakan Kushina,pagi menyambut jiwa yang telah beristirahat selama sang ratu malam berkuasa Hari ini menjadi awal dimana Naruto menjalankan Tugas sebagai Anbu seperti biasa untuk anggota baru di adakan tes berupa tes fisik,kemampuan dan sikis.

"baik,tes pertama tes sikis aku yang akan mengujimu"kata Inoichi.

"silahkan"

Pemimpin klan yamanaka itu lalu memasuki pikiran Naruto untuk melihat ingatanya,dia memasuki ingatan masa kecil Narutosampai dewasa tak mau mempercayai semua dan mencari bukti itu palsu,namun itu nyata ia keluar dari pikiran Naruto dengan wajah pucat.

"tak kupercaya,kau melalui itu semua dan kau masih stabil" kata Inoichi.

"kutebak kau tau siapa aku sesungguhnya,ingat yang kau ketahui adalah SS rank" kata Naruto.

Tes berpindah ketahap berikutnya ,yaitu tes fisik yang dilakukan oleh Anbu bertopeng badak tes berupa ketahanan fisik di dalam tekanan berat dan hal ekstrim lainya namun bisa dilewati dengan mudah,dilanjut tes kemampuan mencakup seberapa cepat mengambil keputusan,kemampuan dalam memimpin tim dan lain,Naruto menyeringai melihat siapa pengujinya.

"kurasa ini akan menjadi menyenangkan Inu,kuharap kau tak mengalah" kata Naruto.

"kau percaya diri sekali,baik kita mulai".

Suatu komplek di konoha tepatnya milik Klan Hyuga nampak sang pemimpin sedang berdiskusi dengan seorang pria berambut pirang,Hiashi sedikit memandang heran ada dua alasan pertama wajah pemimpin desa ini nampak seperti di hajar sampai tak berdaya dan kedua kenapa dia bisa 'bebas'.

"ada apa,kau nampak seperti melihat hantu Hiashi"kata Minato dengan sedikit menahan sakit.

"kalau kau babak belur aku tak terlalu kaget,tak kusangka kau bisa bekerja dengan sangat cepat mengatasi kertas iblis itu" balas Hiashi.

"ucabkan terimakasih pada Naruto,tak terpikir oleh kage sebelumnya gunakan Bunshin" balas Minato sambil meminum kopi yang sudah di sediakan.

"Minato,aku punya penawaran untukmu"kata Hiashi.

"apa"

"Kita jodohkan Naruto dengan Hinata,ingat rahasiakan ini dari mereka bila kau setuju"

"EHH...memang kenapa"

"ini ucapan terimakasihku padadia,soalnya dia yang memberiku info ada duri dalam daging di klanku" ucab Hiashi dingin di ujung kalimat.

"begitu,aku setuju"

tujuh tahun sejak persetujuan yang dibuat dua ayah itu,dan sudah tujuh tahun juga Naruto di Anbu dalam bayangan dia telah mulai merubah alur cerita waktu dia telah berhasil terhubung dengan hampir semua Jinchuriki ,jangan lupakan Hubungan rahasia dengan Nagato,Konan dan Yahiko tepatnya Nagato ia memasukan nagato dalam sekenarionya dalam merubah masa depan sebab Nagato adalah sekutu yang sangat membantu.

"tak kusangka,Anbu sangat berat"

Naruto ingat saat pertama dia masuk Anbu tak terlupakan wajah ibunya,sudah tujuh tahun bekerja dalam bayangan lamunanya terganggu karena tepukan di bahunya saat menoleh ternyata pelakunya adalah Itachi dan Shisui,ia tersenyum dua Uchiha ini tau kebenaran tentang Naruto .

"apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto?" tanya Shisui.

"sudah mendekati Ujian chunin,invansi sebentar lagi jika waktu sama"kata Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari akademi.

"tenanglah,kita akan lebih siap saat itu"kata Itachi mengarahkan pandanganya pada objek yang dilihat Naruto sebuah senyum dipasang diwajah.

"sial aku lupa,,Itachi shisui seberapa bagus kalian bisa membaca plagan rikudo"tanya Naruto.

"kami sudahmencapai Mangekyou saringan jadi kami bisa membaca semuanya,memang kenapa Naruto-kun"tanya Shisui.

"bila boleh,kalian mau melakukan ini untukku"kata Naruto menyerahkan sebuah gulungan.

"apa ini"tanya Itachi.

"mau percaya atau tidak,plagan yang ada di klan kalian sudah dirubah dan di gulungan itu adalah yang asli bisa dikatakan selama ini klan kalian sudah di manipulasi seseorang"kata Naruto datar.

"APAAA"Hilang sudah sipat tenang Uchiha mereka lalu mengeluarkan plagan asli dari Naruto dan membacanya.

"maaf,aku melupakan hal ini kata Hagoromo-jiji itu takdir kalian untuk mencari tahu siapa pelakunya bahkan walaupun sampai Uchiha terahir bila perlu" kata Naruto.

"terimakasih,akan kami lakukan sebaik mungkin bila gagal kami serahkan nyawa kami untukmu"kata mereka,satu yang dapat di pelajari dari Uchiha yang merupakan salah satu poin dasar,bila kau dapat pengakuan dan kepercayaan mereka bahkan sampai mati mereka akan melayanimu.

"kalian berlebihan,aku bukan tiran" setelah itu mereka lenyab meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

Meninggalkan Naruto sendiri nampaknya dia tertular kebiasaan Asuma memandangi orang yang dia cinta dari kejauhan,ia memperhatikan Hinata yang berada di dalam kelas memperhatikan penjelasan dari Iruka guru akademinya dulu,ia ingat masa akademinya dulu sebelum keluar dan bergabung dengan anbu,senyum kini terukir kembali di wajah tan Naruto melihat perubahan yang terjadi di Hinata dia mulai memanjangkan surai indigonya yang telah sampai pundak,entah kenapa dia melihat sosok Hinata semakin anggun dan mempesona atau mungkin karena tugasnya di Anbu yang membuatnya jarang bertemu atau yang lain dia tak tau.

"mungkin aku terlalu sibuk dengan Misi" kata dia dengan helaan nafas yang desar.

"penguntit,itu yang tepat untukmu Naruto"

"bukan urusanmu Yamato-sanpai,ada apa?"tanya Naruto pada sosok wajah di sampingnya.

"kau di panggil Hokage-sama"

Tanpa ada jawaban ia sudah menghilang dengan kepulan asab,tak berselang lama dia sudah sampai di kantor kage yang berisi beberapa orang yang dia kenal siapa lagi kalau bukan ayah,ibu Hiruzen dan Jiraiya dia sedikit menaikan alis .

"langsungsaja,kau dan Jiraiya akan mencari Tsunade kembali kedesa"kata Minato

"baik,dengan siapa misi ini?"

"dengan orang cabul ini"kata Hiruzen,naruto melihat jiraiya dejavu.

"dengan ero-sannin tak buruk"

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Meninggalkan Naruto sendiri nampaknya dia tertular kebiasaan Asuma memandangi orang yang dia cinta dari kejauhan,ia memperhatikan Hinata yang berada di dalam kelas memperhatikan penjelasan dari Iruka guru akademinya dulu,ia ingat masa akademinya dulu sebelum keluar dan bergabung dengan anbu,senyum kini terukir kembali di wajah tan Naruto melihat perubahan yang terjadi di Hinata dia mulai memanjangkan surai indigonya yang telah sampai pundak,entah kenapa dia melihat sosok Hinata semakin anggun dan mempesona atau mungkin karena tugasnya di Anbu yang membuatnya jarang bertemu atau yang lain dia tak tau.

"mungkin aku terlalu sibuk dengan Misi" kata dia dengan helaan nafas yang desar.

"penguntit,itu yang tepat untukmu Naruto"

"bukan urusanmu Yamato-sanpai,ada apa?"tanya Naruto pada sosok wajah di sampingnya.

"kau di panggil Hokage-sama"

Tanpa ada jawaban ia sudah menghilang dengan kepulan asab,tak berselang lama dia sudah sampai di kantor kage yang berisi beberapa orang yang dia kenal siapa lagi kalau bukan ayah,ibu Hiruzen dan Jiraiya dia sedikit menaikan alis .

"langsungsaja,kau dan Jiraiya akan mencari Tsunade kembali kedesa"kata Minato

"baik,dengan siapa misi ini?"

"dengan orang cabul ini"kata Hiruzen,naruto melihat jiraiya dejavu.

"dengan ero-sannin tak buruk"

 **NARUTO MILIK MASHASI KSIMOTO**

 **SEMUA LAGU DAN TOKOH MILIK PENGARANG ASLI,BILA ADA KESALAHAN MOHON MAAF**

 **IDE MUNGKIN PASARAN biasa alur pasti cepat**

Sudah setengah hari dua sosok lelaki itu keluar dari desa seorang lelaki tua sekitaran umur 50an dan remaja yang nampak 12 tahunan kini mereka singgah di kota kecil untuk istirahat, mungkin lebih tepatnya di suatu kedai ditemani segelas ocha dingin dua ninja itu sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"oe,ero sannin" muncul perempatan dilawan bicaranya.

"gaki sialan,apa Minato tidak mengajarimu sopan hah".

Senyum tipis terpasang dibibir Naruto walaupun tampak marah dia sebenarnya hanya pura-pura, sedikit kenangan saat melakukan perjalanan dalam pelatihan diwaktunya melintas dalam pikiranya merebahkan tubuh dan memandang awan sebelum dia melanjutkan pembicaraan ini.

"aku mau tanya,bagai mana caramu untuk bisa membujuk Tsunade-baa san?"

"entah,aku belum memikirkanya"

Entah kenapa mereka kompak menghela nafas, Sedang di desa lebih tepatnya sebuah kamar nampak tiga orang sedang bermain dengan seorang anak berumur lima tahun siapa lagi bilabukan Hitomi,Hinata dan Kushina.

"ayo Hana-chan,katanya mau menjadi Ninja ayo rebut ini dari Kakak"

"kakak menyebalkan huh"

Sedangkan dua wanita dewasa yang mengawasi mereka tertawa melihat tingkah Hanabi yang kesal,sangkakak ikut tertawa menambah kekesalanya melihat itu Hinata menjadi tidak tega dia lalu menyerahkan sepiring danggo pada sang adik kecilnya itu dia lalu mengajaknya atau lebih tepatnya menggendong Hanabi menuju sang ibu.

"kau sudah seperti ibumu saat seumuranmu,Hinata"puji Kushina.

"anda terlalu memuji,Kushina-sama"kata Hinata sambil memerah.

"oh,Iya aku mau tanya padamu?".

"ada apa,Hitomi"

"kami tidak pernah bertemu Naruto,dia kemana"kata Hitomi,sedangkan Kushina tidak langsung menjawab Hinata dan ibunya tau adayang salah.

"apa dia baik-baik saja,Kushina-sama"tanya Hinata Nada kuatir terdengar.

Sebenarnya tidak terjadi sesuatu dengan anaknya,persoalanya disini adalah Naruto tidak mau statusnya sebagai anggota anbu terbongkar oleh Hinata otak konoichi yang di juluki _Habanero_ itu berpikir keras mencari jawaban.

"dia sehat,tenag dia tak apa-apa"balasnya.

"KUSHINA" Hitomi sudah mengeluarkan sisi lainya,walaupun dia terlihat lembut namun dibalik itu ada sesuatu yang menyeramkan, teman dekat dari Hitomi tau akan hal itu naasnya Kushina salah satu orangnya.

"baik akankujawab,kau bisa melihat kondisi Naruto dalam satu bulan ini hah kalian bisa meintrogasi dirinya selama yang kalian mau" kata Kushina pasrah,dalam Hati dia meminta maaf pada anaknya kelak bila kembali.

Sedangkan dilain tempat seorang remaja pirang tiba-tiba merinding dia merasa akan terjadi hal merepotkan,Masuk dalam miscabe dia bertanya pada Kurama dan rubah itu menyuruhnya untuk mengabaikanya pembicaraan mereka terpotong karena tepukan Jiraya.

"apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"tidak,aku hanya sedang bicara dengan Kurama"kata Naruto dia lalu merebahkan tubuhnya memandang langit yang mulai menghitam dan ditabur berlian.

"siapa dia?".

"kyubi"

"APA,HAL ITU SANGAT BAHAYA KAU BISA DI MANIPULASI RUBAH ITU"

Kata enteng Naruto dibalas teriakan panik Jiraiya,sedangkan remaja pirang itu hanya menggosok telinganya karena jeritan Jiraya dia lalu menjelaskan apa yang sebenanhya terjadi mulai dari siapa sebenarnya dirinya dan sekilas yang terjadi dimasa depan.

"aku tak menyangka,dunia Shinobi menjadi seperti itu".

"sudahlah,lebihbaik kita selesaikan misi kita dulu".

Hari telah berganti kini mereka berda di pintu gerbang kota Tanzaku pusat perjuadian di negara api,menurut agen Jiraiya Tsunade ada disini mereka langsung masuk kedalam kota Namun ingin sekali kali ini Naruto menghajar Jiraya kebiasaan buruknya kumat, rasanya dejavu sama seperti saat mencari Baa-sanya peramakali dulu untuk menggantikan jijinya yang tewas.

"dasar,yang penting ini ditanganku"

Seringai iblis terlihat di muka Naruto ia kini memegang dompet dan kartu rekening Jiraiya,tak sabar untuk mendapat hasil menyampingkal hal itu Naruto lalu melanjut perjalanannya melihat kota perjudian terbesar di tanah api tanpa sengaja dia menabrak seseorang.

"maaf,akutak sengaja"

Saat melihat siapa yang ditabrak alangkah terkejutnya aku, dua orang yang sangat dia kenal siapa lagi kalo bukan Tsunade dan Shizune melihat ekpresi wajah naruto mereka sedikit terganggu.

"kenapa denganmu bocah?"

"baa-can akirnya aku menemukanmu"

"APA KAU BILANG "kata Tsunade karena tak terima di panggil nenek oleh bocah yang baru ditemuinya.

"tenang,sebaiknya kita cari tempat untuk ngobrol" kataku enteng.

Walaupun dengan bujukan Shizune Tsunade mau ikut dengan Naruto kini mereka berada di suatu kedai ,tak berselang lama pesanan mereka telah tiba Tsunade terlihat jelas raut wajah kesal karena dia bukan tipe orang yang suka berbasa basi.

"apa tujuanmu bocah".

"misi membawamu kembali kedesa"kata Naruto sambil meminum tea.

"tidak,aku tidak mau kembali kedesa yang memberi aku rasa sakit"kata Tsunade dingin, tawa terdengardari naruto baik bila dengan cara baik maka dia akan menggunakan cara itu.

"baik kalo begitu,kita taruhan bila aku menang kau kembali kedesa dan melakukan tugas sepenuh hati dan bila kalah akan kutanggung semua Hutangmu" tawar Naruto.

"apa taruhanya?".

"kita bertarung ,siapa yang lebih dulu kalah atau mengaku menyerah dia adalah pemenangnya temui aku dalam satu minggu di sisi utara kota ini" setelah menaruh uang Naruto pergi.

"Tsunade-sama,apa kau yakin" kata Shizune.

"aku yakin,memang apa yang bisa dilakukan bocah itu"

Disuatu tempat atau bisa di sebut gua terlihat pria bermasker sepiral tengah duduk termenung memikirkan rencana, sedang dilain tempat kini Naruto tengah berada di luar kota tanzaku dia dalam posisi meditasi

"ho,nampaknya kau sudah bisa lolos dari mereka ero-sannin".

"sialan kau gaki,beraninya kau"balas Jiraiya.

"biar kau jera".

"sudahlah tak penting,apa yangkau pikirkan dalam otakmu" nada serius keluar dari sannin konoha ini.

"kau akan lihat dalam satu minggu kedepan,mungkin akan ada hal yang bagus" balas Naruto.

Satu minggu telah berlalu kini hari yang ditunggu telah tiba mereka berada ditempat yang ditentukan sebuah tempat yang lapang dan jauh dari pemukiman,Tsunade nampak oktimis sedangkan sang lawan masih terlihat tenang.

"kenapa,apa kau takut menyerahlah sebelum menyesal."

"baa-san,lebih baik kau jangan meremehkan lawanmu seharusnya kau tahu hal ini kan"

Angin berhembus diantara mereka Jiraya langsung memberi kode untuk memulai pertarungan,Naruto melempar kunai dan berasil dihindari oleh Tsunade namun dia tak sadar bahwaa kunai itu telah diberi segel ledakan dan hasilnya dia terlempar beberapa meter.

"cerdik juga kau"

"terimakasih"

Tanpa ada aba-aba Tsunade maju menyerang bagi mata biasa dia seolah menghilang,menyadari bahaya Naruto lalu melompat dan benar saja sebuah kawah telah tercipta di tempat bekasnya berdiri namun bukan hanya itu Tsunade lalu melakuan tendngan namun berhasil ditangkis oleh Naruto.

"sial,aku harus lebih serius"

Membuat beberapa Bunshin untuk menyerang Tsunade namun berhasil dikalahkan tetapi tanpa ada yang tau dia mengirim satu Bunshin untuk mengumpulkan energi alam, Sedangkan Jiraiya dan Shizune melihat pertempuran antara Tsunade dan Naruto hanya kagum karena seorang anak mampu bersaing dengan sannin.

"hebatjuga,namun aku yang akan menang gaki"

"tidak secepat itu,Baa-san"

Naruto kini melepas segel pemberat yang selama 7 tahun mengikat tubuhnya,dan hasilnya pergerakan dia sangat cepat sampai mata Tsunade kesulitan mencocokan pergerakannya ia lalu melancarkan seranganya kini sannin siput itu sudah seperti samsak tinju,sedikit darah keluar dari mulutnya satu tinju terahir mengirim Tsunade kedalam kawah.

"uh,kau hebat sampai memaksaku memakai ini" kini dia sudah memakai jurus regenarasinya.

"baik,akan kutingkatkan sedikit separing ini"

Asab menyelimuti tubuh Naruto setelah asab menghilang dia sudah memakai jubah merah dengan api hitam di bawahnya,Jiraiya tercengang merasakan aura ini Sage mode setelah ini mungkin akan lebih panas.

"maaf,tapi yang menang adalah aku"

Mereka lalu maju menyerang dan benarsaja setelah beberapa saat Tsunade sudah terkapar ditanah,jutsunya telah berahir sedangkan Naruto terengah engah mencoba mengumpulkan Nafas Jiraiya dan Shizune mendekat untuk mengecek mereka dengan cekatan murit sannin siput itu melakukan pertolongan pada sang guru.

"tak kusangka,kau bisa mengalahkan tsunade-Hime "kata Jiraiya.

"dia meremehkanku,makanya aku menang dan ini sebagai tanda maafku"

Dengan tanda matahari ditangan kanan dia menyembuhkan Tsunade kini dia sudah dalam kondisi semula walau belum sadar,sedangkan Naruto dia runtuh sontak Jiraya menangkapnya hari telah berganti saat Naruto bangun dia mendapat pemandangan aneh,mungkin dia harus bertemu Inoichi saat sampai kedesa apa mungkin dia sudah gila sampai melihat pemandangan ini bagai mana tak diragukan kini dia melihat Jiraya sang sannin katak dengan Tsunade orang yang dianggab nenek olehnya tengah tidur dengan posisi mesra,tidur di dekat jendela dengan Jiraya memeluk Tsunade sedangkan sang Baa-san terlihat nyaman dengan tidur didada Jiraya sambil dipeluk,senyum bahagia terpasang dibibirnya ingat itu.

"naruto-kun,kenapa kau?".

Tanpa menjawab dia lalu menunjuk pada dua sannin raut wajah Shizune sama dengan Naruto,entah kenapa mereka menjerit sontak membangunkan dua sannin yang sedang tidur itu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Dengan tanda matahari ditangan kanan dia menyembuhkan Tsunade kini dia sudah dalam kondisi semula walau belum sadar,sedangkan Naruto dia runtuh sontak Jiraya menangkapnya hari telah berganti saat Naruto bangun dia mendapat pemandangan aneh,mungkin dia harus bertemu Inoichi saat sampai kedesa apa mungkin dia sudah gila sampai melihat pemandangan ini bagai mana tak diragukan kini dia melihat Jiraya sang sannin katak dengan Tsunade orang yang dianggab nenek olehnya tengah tidur dengan posisi mesra,tidur di dekat jendela dengan Jiraya memeluk Tsunade sedangkan sang Baa-san terlihat nyaman dengan tidur didada Jiraya sambil dipeluk,senyum bahagia terpasang dibibirnya ingat itu.

"naruto-kun,kenapa kau?".

Tanpa menjawab dia lalu menunjuk pada dua sannin raut wajah Shizune sama dengan Naruto,entah kenapa mereka menjerit sontak membangunkan dua sannin yang sedang tidur itu.

 **NARUTO MILIK MASHASI KSIMOTO**

 **SEMUA LAGU DAN TOKOH MILIK PENGARANG ASLI,BILA ADA KESALAHAN MOHON MAAF**

 **IDE MUNGKIN PASARAN biasa alur pasti cepat**

Setelah dua sannin konoha itu terbangun suasana pagi yang umumnya sejuk dan damai berubah dalam ruangan itu,kini berubah seperti suasana sidang dimana Shizune dan Naruto sebagai hakim dan tersangka adalah Jiraiya dan Tsunade dengan kasus seperti tadi.

"ero-sannin,apa yang kau lakukan pada Baa-san!" kata naruto.

"aku tidak melakukan apa-apa gaki,harus berapa kali aku katakan" kata sang master.

"jangan menuduh macam-macam pada diriku,mana mungkin aku melakukan hal 'itu'denganya" kata Tsunade sambil menunjuk Jiraiya.

Pandangan Shizune dan Naruto menyelidik pada sannin ini setau mereka tak ada kata tenang dalam kamus bila mereka bersama,bila ada itu palinglama 10 menit saat melihat itu tiba-tiba kurama melihat hal aneh dan memberi info pada Naruto.

" _oe,gaki aku rasa selama ini ada yang aneh dalam kepala mereka coba kau lihat dalam pikiran mereka dengan kekuatanmu"_ kata Kurama

"hal aneh apa,teman bukanya mereka memang aneh?".

" _aku tidak yakin,cepat kau lihat aku ingin tidur baka"_

Saat Shizune tengah meintrogasi, Naruto tanpa aba-apa langsung memegang kepala Jiraiya dan Tsunade setelah mengucapkan kata **jelajah** tubuh Jiraiya dan Tsunade mulai lemas,sedangkan dalam bawah sadar mereka Naruto tampak kaget ternyata ada segel ingatan,Dengan sedikit usaha segel berasil di lepas saat kenangan kembali alangkah terkejutnya saat mengetahui siapa yang melakukannya dan Hubungan dua sannin ini dengan dirinya.

"ternyata,mereka orang tua dari Ayah" kata Naruto.

"kau tidak apa-apa,Naruto-kun?"tanya Shizune.

"tidak,kak Shizune trnyata mereka benar kakek dan nenekku"

"apa" teriak dia dan memandang dua sannin yang kini pingsan.

Setelah jutsu Naruto dua sannin itu bangun dan Tsunade langsung memeluk Naruto dengan air mata yang terus berlinang,dia lalu memeluk Jiraiya dan dibalas usapan dipunggung ucapan maaf tak pernah berhenti dari bibir Tsunade.

"nah,sudahi tangis ini mari kita pulang" kata Naruto.

"aku tak sabar ingin bertemu Minato"kata Tsunade.

"ho,nampaknya ada yang tidak sabar"balas Jiraiya disertai kecupan dipipi Tsunade.

"kau enak bisa bertemu dia setiap hari!".

Hari yang tenang di konoha mungkin ini belum cukup untuk sang Yondaime Hokage dia nampak berkutat dalam dokumen yang menggunung,Terbesit rasa sesal mungkin dulu dia akan menyerahkan kerjaan ini pada Kushina dia lalu menggeleng keras membayangkan akan jadi apa hasilnya nanti saat melihat keluar jendela tiba-tiba ada yang menutup matanya.

"aku tau,ini kau Kushina".

"dasar,kau tak asik bagai mana kau tau secepat itu" kata Kushina cemberut.

"hanya kau,prempuan yang berani serta aku hapal betul tangan lembutmu" balas Minato sambil menghadiahi sebuah kecupan.

Sontak Kushina langsung memerah walaupun dia mendapat julukan bringas saat bertugas namun tetap dia seorang wanita,mahluk untuk dilindungi dan dicintai yang akan sangat senang bila mendapat perlakuan sayang dari orang yang sudah mendapat hatinya dan sebagai balasanya dia akan melakukan apapun untuk selalu membuat pasangan bahagia di sampingnya.

" gombal,Minato-kun"kata kusina lirih diahkir kata.

"ada apa,ada suatuhal yang mengganggumu sayang"kata Minato lembut sambil memainkan beberapa helai surai rubi Kushina.

"ini soal Naru,apa tidak lebih baik dia keluar dari anbu aku kuatir dia akan menjadi anak yangnakal,dingin,tak bisa bersosialisasi" kata Kushina sambil memasang raut wajah konyol.

"kita tanya dia saat pulang,oh aku lupa".

"apa?"

"Kita akan berbesan dengan clan Hyuga" kata Minato ringan.

"APAAA".

Naas ternyata bukan hanya Kushina yang berteriak anbu yang menjaga di ruangan itu juga ikut berteriak,sebut saja mereka Musang,karasu dan Inu bisa dibilang mereka orang terdekat Kitsune dalam anbu,mereka sontak memandang Minato meminta penjelasan.

"itu sebagai ucapan terimakasih,soalnya Naruto memberi info Hiashi ada duri dalam daging di clanya aku yakin Naruto tidak akan menolak hal ini,ingat rahasiakan soal ini sementra dari dia".

"kenapa?" balas Kushina.

"kau tau Naruto sibuknya seperti apa,ditambah dia jarang bertemu dengan Hinata bisa tambah kusut masalahnya bila mendadak saat sampai rumah sudah di suruh nikah jangan lupa dia baru 13 tahun"kata Minato.

"huh..Minato-kun,kita tau sendiri kau akan sangat BAKA dalam hal ini,kenapa kau tidak diskusi dulu dengan diriku" kata Kushina sambil memijat pelipis.

"ano..Hokage-sama,bagai mana dengan tetua Hyuga mereka pasti tidak akan tinggal diam" ingat Karasu.

"dan bagaimana kalo Hinata,kemungkinan besar dia akan mendapat Fuin sangkar burung" tambah Inu.

"akuyakin,mereka tidak akan berani" kaya Minato enteng.

"apa yang membuatmu,bisa seyakin ini sayang?"

"sekarang akutanya,apa salah satu dari kalian pernah melihat Naruto mengamuk dan menggunakan kekuatan penuhnya" kata Minato serius dan mendapat gelengan dari mereka.

"jujur,akusendiri tidak tau seberapa bebar dayanya tapi yang kutahu sekarang masih berkembang".

Mengesampingkan hal ini disuatu teras mansion Uchiha terlihat seorang calon remaja tengah berbaring menik mati awan,tak terlupakan tomat di sisinya lelaki bermodel rambut pantat ayam itu memandang lurus kearah langit cerah hari ini, sang jelmaan Indra dikirim sang hagoromo untuk membantu Ashura atau Naruto.

"cih,sibodoh itu sekarang ada dimana dan sial aku terlempar terlalu jauh waktunya dengan dia"

Umpatan Sasuke berhenti karena perkataan sang ibu kalo ada seorang teman yang datang,saat bertanya siapa ternyata sang medis di tim 7 sebenarnya bukan hanya Sasuke yang dikirim melainkan Sakura juga bisa dikatakan Tim 7 dikirim kemasa lalau,saat menemui Sasuke pandangan mereka sedikit terpaku,kini sakura tidak lagi berdiet bodoh yang membuat tubuhnya seperti triplek dia kini sedikit berisi,entah kenapa Sasuke sedikit salah tingkah.

"kau kenapa?" kata Sakura.

"hanya memikirkan langkah kita selanjutnya,kau tau Dobe sulit dicari" balas Sasuke.

Dia memang tidak salah karena Naruto kini di anbu dan jangan lupa soal menyembunyikan diri dia masternya, mereka berdua menghela Nafas mau bagai mana mereka terlempar sangat jauh bisa dibilang mereka baru tiba satu minggu yang lalu.

"aku tau siapa yang bisa"kata sakura.

"siapa?".

"Hinata,dia mungkin bisa membantu atau kita tanya Hokage-sama"

"hm"

Angin berhembus pelan diwaktu ini mengoyangkan dedaunan menimbulkan suara gemerisik yang seolah menjadi lagu penenang untuk penjaga gerbang desa Konoha,siapa lagi kalo bukan duo Izumo dan Kotetsu tanpa mereka sadari ada kitat jinga yang terjadi membawa rombongan dua sannin serta muritnya yang masih dalam kondisi kosong karena efek teleportasi Naruto.

"hah,ini akan cukup memakan waktu" pandanganya melirik pasangan penjaga pintu desa,senyum licik terpasang.

Perlahan dia mendekati penjaga pintu yang kini diambang menuju alam Mimpi,membuat dua tiruan dan berubah menjadi Madara dan Juuby versi 1 sedangkan dia menjadi Kurama setelah mengepung pos itu dia membuat suara,dua Ninja itu terbangun dan alangkah terkejutnya ada sosok Madara di depan mereka saat akan lari di sisi kiri dan kanan sudah dibloc oleh Kyubi dan monster yang belum pernah mereka lihat,tanpa diduga mereka pingsan,tawa puas terdengar dari naruto namun.

"apa yang kau lakukan,cucu bodoh" dia mendapat usapan _sayang_ dikepala.

"aku hanya melakukan kebiasaanku" balasnya sambil mengusab kepalanya.

Kini mereka menuju menara Hokage untuk melapor keberasilan Misi,dan untuk dua sannin memiliki tujuan lain saat sampai Naruto masuk dahulu meninggalkan kakek dan neneknya diluar,diruangan kantor itu tak disangka Hiruzen bertamu.

"eh,dimana Jiraiya?" tanya Hiruzen.

"biasa" dan sudah cukup menjawab semua.

"ayah,apa yang akan aku lakukan bila bertemu orang tuamu?" tanya Naruto serius,sedangkan orang didalam ruangan itu kaget bukan main terutama Minato.

"entah,aku tidak tau siapa orang tuaku terahir kuingat ibuku berambut pirang mungkin aku akan merasa sangat senang" balasnya sendu.

"memangnya,ada apa Naruto-kun" kini giliran sang bunda.

"ero-sannin,nenek kalian bisa masuk"

Mereka lalu masuk dan raut bingung terpasang jelas dari Minato,Kushina dan Hiruzen melihat hal ini Naruto lalu menjelaskan.

"kau pasti ingat bagian Zetsu,dia pelakunya dia memasang fuin pada ayah dan ibumu ayah" terang Naruto.

"apa tidak ada pelukan untuk kami" kata Jiraiya.

Tanpa ada perintah kedua kalinya Minato sudah memeluk Jiraiya dan Tsunade air mata kebahagiaan mengalir deras dari mereka, Melihat hal ini Naruto tersenyum api dihatinya membara lebih dan lebih tanpa diketahui tekat membara terlihat dimatanya dia bersumpah akan menjaga kebahagiaan ini apapun harganya.

Sore telah datang lagi burung yang mencari makan telah kembali,tanpa terasa sang waktu telah berlalu dengan cepat kini keluarga Namikaze berjalan menuju tempat mereka tinggal untuk sementara Jiraiya dan Tsunade tinggal dengan Minato sampai tempat tinggal mereka selesai diperbaiki rencaananya mereka akan tinggal di komplek senju.

"oh,hampir aku lupa" kata Minato.

"ada apa ayah?".

"sudah saatnya kau bergaul dengan rekan satu generasimu,aku harab kau bisa berhenti di anbu" kata Minato.

Naruto diam sejenak memikirkan tawaran ini angin sore seolah membantunya mengambil keputusan saat membelai tubuhnya,Memberi rasa sejuk dengan helaian Nafas dia lalu menjawab iya mendengar hal ini kedua orang tuanya tersenyum,Namun tanpa sengaja dia melihat sesuatu yang tak asing dimatanya dua orang tengah berjalan santai rambut seperti kapas dan seorang dengan potongan seperti pantat ayam ide jail melintas diotaknya senyum konyol cenderung menakutkan terpasang diwajahnya.

"kalian bisa duluan,ada sedikit hal yang mau aku kerjakan"

Dengan keahlianya dalam siluman Naruto mendekati targetnya sringai masih terpasang diwajahnya,saat sudah dekat dia megagetkan mereka dengan berubah menjadi sosok Jubi tanpa diduga dia mendapat pukulan dari sosok rangka berwarna Ungu dan tinju moster dari wanita berambut seperti arumasnis itu.

"uwAAaa" dia terpental cukup jauh,dua orang yang memukulnya tersadar.

"eh,Sasuke-kun itu" kata Sakura.

"Dobe,ayo kita lihat dia"

Mereka lalu melesat ketempat jatuhnya Naruto tepatnya di Hutan pinggir desa,pukulan mereka memang keras namun mereka ragu teman bodohnya itu akan mati bila menerimanya dan benarsaja kini mereka menjumpai Naruto jatuh dalam posisi konyol dengan cekata Sakura langsung melakukan perawtan padanya.

"salahmu sendiri kenapa membuat kami terkejut"

"maaf,hihihi" balasnya.

Sedangkan Kurama yang berada didalam tubuhnya hanya menghela Nafas melihat Jinchurikinya sifat bodohnya yang tidak hilang,tak butuh waktu lama luka Naruto telah sembuh.

"apa kalian" dan dijawab anggukan.

"kami dikirim untuk,Membantumu oleh Rikudo-sama"terang Sakura.

"baik,semakin banyak bantuan semakin baguskan"kata Naruto.

"perubahan apa yang sudah kau lakukan ,Dobe".

"kita punya Nagato,dan yang ainya entah masih banyak Teme"

Tim tempur terkuat telah berkumpul tim yang memiliki kesempatan untuk mengubah masa depan yang lebih, sekaligus mencegah terjadinya mimpi buruk setiap manusia


End file.
